1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, an illumination apparatus including the same, and a mounting substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as highly efficient, small light sources in various apparatuses for illumination and display, for instance.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-210621, LEDs are used in, for instance, illumination apparatuses which are substitutes for existing lamps such as incandescent bulbs and fluorescent lights, and recessed lighting fixtures such as downlights and spotlights which are installed in the ceiling and emit light downward.
LEDs are each achieved as an LED module (light emitting device) which is a single unit, and are included in various devices. Such LED modules include a light emitting device having a COB (chip on board) structure in which a plurality of LED chips are directly mounted on a substrate. Another LED module is a light emitting device having an SMD (surface mount device) structure in which separately packaged SMD LED elements are mounted on a substrate.